


The Bodyguard

by D3arSh3rry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bodyguard, CEO, Corporate Espionage, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3arSh3rry/pseuds/D3arSh3rry
Summary: Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper... Et l'on ne croit pas si bien dire. Kuroko et Aomine partagent de lourds secrets, et une amitié marquée au fer rouge par des aveux coupables. Comment expliquer ces retrouvailles et le destin qu'ils semblent partager désormais ?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	1. The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> English translation coming soon ~

J'entrai, escorté par de vieux souvenirs. D'un regard distrait, sourcils froncés, je m'assis dans la salle d'attente, là où trônaient des fauteuils en cuir. Dans mon costume noir de jais, je me détachais. Si tant est qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Rien n'était aussi sobre dans cette pièce. Rien n'était plus mort. Rien n'était si dénué d'expressions. Je regardai ma montre, nonchalant. J'étais en avance.

De mes deux mains, je vins masser mes paupières closes, transi par la fatigue. Je dégageais quelques mèches rebelles, un goût amer en bouche. Il n'y a pas de distance que le temps puisse pardonner. Il n'y a pas de coeur qui puisse supporter l'absence. Mais ce n'est pas le pardon que je cherchais. Je ne venais pas le quérir. Je n'attendais rien de lui. J'avais pris ma décision, il y a des années. Cet homme n'avait pas à porter ce fardeau. Cette lourde accoutumance au danger, au pécher. Ma vie lui était dédiée depuis ce jour, sans que jamais il n'eut vent de rien. J'avais volontairement fait une croix sur lui. Un mariage l'attendait. Devenu président, il avait épousé son succès. Bel homme, il n'avait jamais manqué de prétendantes. Je le sais. J'y avais assisté.

La secrétaire m'interpella, d'un sourire enjôleur. Embourbée dans des couches de vêtements et d'accessoires, je fus forcé de remarquer sa poitrine généreuse. Je m'approchai d'elle, justifiant ma présence par mon occupation. Je lui intimai le léger retard de mon supérieur, je lui murmurai l'existence d'un suçon visible au creux de son cou. Gênée, confuse, elle boutonna un chemisier trop révélateur et me sourit avec gratitude. Je lui rendis un rictus informe.  
Je compris. De suite. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher. Sotte, orgueilleuse, elle me forçait à admettre leur proximité. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle et le président, homme que j'étais venu quérir. Pas plus tard que la veille. Son expression était formelle, ses manières indéniables.

Il était facile à séduire. Elle était une femme facile.

Il était faible face à la tentation. Elle avait un faible pour les pionniers de l'évolution.

Il était un coureur de jupons. Elle était consciente de ses attributs.

Quoi de plus normal pour une secrétaire avide de pouvoir, que de s'en servir.

Que de lui promettre la lune, le soleil et les étoiles.

Assoiffée de ses faveurs, quoi de plus normal que de le faire céder à ses avances...

Il m'était si facile de souffrir. Il était si aisé de me mutiler. En étant près de lui, je m'exposai. Jusqu'à mes entrailles. Il m'était pourtant impossible d'ignorer ses penchants. Pervers, ils m'avaient toujours tenu à l'écart. Il n'était pas rare qu'il lise, à la lueur du jour, des magazines érotiques. Il n'était pas rare qu'il prône leurs bien faits... physiologiques. Jamais je ne trouvai d'homme plus fasciné par le corps d'une femme, plus enclin à céder à ses envies. Beaucoup l'auraient appelé une ordure, mais je n'y voyais qu'une âme solitaire. Je n'y voyais qu'un homme méfiant, puissant, impulsif et inconscient. En somme, un homme de principe. Toutefois il était tendre. Il attirait les regards et les affections. « Kuroko Tetsuya. Veuillez entrer, je vous prie. Le président vous attend. »

Je vis un homme sortir, charismatique de par sa démarche, mais vraisemblablement contrarié par ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Je franchis le pas de porte, nerveux de cette rencontre, de ces retrouvailles. Il était à la fenêtre et pris quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi. Je restai pétri, enfermé dans mon silence. J'attendais. J'attendais de recevoir sa colère ! J'attendais d'être l'objet de ses représailles ou le pilier de son ignorance... J'attendais une réaction ! J'attendais de lire en lui l'ombre d'une attache. Pour le moins. La surprise fut au rendez-vous, mais je fus déçu. Malgré moi. De voir qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait changé. De voir que j'étais resté le même. De voir que l'amour ne s'était pas dissipé. De voir que j'étais toujours aussi naïf. De voir que je portais encore l'espoir, mais que toute la tendresse avait quitté son regard.

« Assied toi, Kuroko. » Je m'exécutai. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? », « Je suis pas venu t'importuner. », « C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! » Il se montra plus véhément que je pensais. « Koizumi avait pris rendez-vous. C'est mon supérieur. », « Ton supérieur ? Depuis quand t'es dans l'administration ? Et puis, il est où ? », « En retard. De toute évidence. », « C'est pas possible... Il peut pas être en avance pour une fois ? C'est la secrétaire qui t'a fait entré ? », « Oui. Et je suis pas dans l'administration. Je travaille sous ses ordres. », « Et pourquoi tu l'accompagnes aujourd'hui ? C'est une mauvaise blague de ta part j'espère ?! Même si t'es pas du genre. », « Tu as raison. »  
Il parut ne pas comprendre, mon poste étant pour lui invraisemblable.

« Pourquoi t'es là alors ?? Explique-toi, bordel ! Pourquoi faire surface après tout ce temps ? », « Parce que j'étais pas prêt. Mais ma présence n'a pas à te déranger. Je suis pas ici pour gâcher ta vie ou pour te rappeler le passé. Koizumi te le dira lui-même, mais je suis à partir d'aujourd'hui un de tes gardes du corps. », « Quoi ? Tu... Mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de... », « Quoique tu puisses en dire, je suis ton garde du corps. », « Non mais ! C'est moi le président ! Depuis quand... », « Tu ne peux pas dire non au premier de la promotion. » Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi à ses côtés. « Et si tu veux tant que ça te débarrasser de moi, attend. Je suis en période de probation. Pendant trois mois. Tu n'as qu'à me virer après ça. »

Il resta interdit. Il cherchait ses mots, les plus justes sûrement. J'étais incapable de lire en lui. J'étais incapable de le comprendre. Mais peu m'importait de lui forcer la main. Je me levai. Je sortis une cigarette de ma poche, et il m'indiqua une baie vitrée donnant sur une véranda. « Aomine, désolé. » Et sur ces paroles, je le quittais. Quelques minutes seulement. De quoi m'accrocher à la réalité, et ne pas laisser surgir des mots, des sentiments que je regretterais. À nouveau...


	2. Unconditionnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko prend ses marques dans son nouveau poste, encore tiraillé par l'animosité dont a fait preuve Aomine à son égard... Mais sa colère ne suffit pas à le décourager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation coming soon ~

[Narrateur]

« Koizumi ! T'es devenu fou ! C’est pas possible autrement ! Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? » Koizumi s’assit et sortit calmement une pochette de son porte-dossiers, malgré l’accueil endiablé que lui avait réservé le président. La secrétaire, profitant du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, fit son entrée. Elle vint déposer trois tasses de café sur la table majestueuse en verre avant de prendre congé de nouveau, vraisemblablement intimidée. « Pourquoi t’es aussi énervé ? » L’homme d’affaires rougit de colère. « Ce qui me soule, c’est que tu étais dans la confidence tout ce temps ! J’étais pas obligé de l’apprendre en le voyant débarquer dans mon bureau ! » , « T’aurais essayé de le mettre à la porte si je t’avais averti. Je te connais bien. » L’homme, quarantenaire, soupira profondément. « Je crois que c’est pas ça le soucis… Tu te sens menacé par sa présence ? » , « Pas du tout ! T’as vu le type sérieux ? Tu me prends pour qui ? J’ai juste pas envie d’avoir un mec de son espèce… » , « Que peux-tu bien lui reprocher ? Il a fini premier de sa promo. Avec tous les mérites, j’ose ajouter. Il a le droit de choisir l’entreprise dans laquelle il veut exercer. Son choix s’est porté sur la tienne. S’il n’était pas assez compétent pour assurer ta protection, jamais je ne lui aurais permis de venir. » , « Rien ne t’obligeait à accepter. Connaissant les circonstances. » , « Rien ne m’obligeait à refuser plutôt. »

Aomine le vivait un peu comme une trahison, impossible à dire s’il s’agissait d’un caprice ou d’un attachement qu’on avait bafoué. Koizumi avait été son principal allié lorsqu’il fut question de prendre la tête de l’entreprise. Le jeune héritier était la cible de bizutage, aussi bien de la part de ses collègues que de sa propre famille. Ils exigeaient de lui des résultats monstrueux et lui donnaient trop peu de temps pour les accomplir. Koizumi était à ses côtés pour le protéger. Il lui fournit les armes pour se battre contre l’injustice, pour chasser la corruption dont on l’accusait entre tant d’autres.

« D’ailleurs, c’est quoi cette histoire de ‘premier de promo’ ? Genre depuis quand ? Et comment il a fait pour intégrer le programme d’entraînement de la CIA ? » , « Je ne peux pas divulguer d’informations confidentielles au sujet de mes agents. Et puis ça ne te concerne pas. T’as horreur de ce gars-là, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu t’intéresse à ses antécédents ? » , « C’est juste… de la curiosité. Tu l’as bien regardé ? Maigre comme il est… » , « Tout ce que je peux te dire c’est qu’il a rencontré quelqu’un. Pendant l’affaire du kidnapping à laquelle tu l’as mêlé. Tout a découlé de cette rencontre. » , « Mais ça remonte à quand on était au lycée ça ! » , « Exact. Et on peut dire que sa petite taille et que son corps fin lui permettent d’être plus agile que n’importe lequel des autres recrutes. » Aomine resta pensif suite à ces quelques mots. Confus et envahi par de vieux souvenirs néfastes, il ne pouvait que se taire et essayer de les refouler.

« Il est où d’ailleurs, Tetsuya ? » Cette pointe de familiarité pica à vif le jeune président. Venu prendre place devant son protecteur, il croisa les jambes nonchalamment, sans rien laisser transparaître. Il désigna la porte d’entrée d’un doigt distrait, en fixant désormais son écran d’ordinateur. « Je lui ai donné du travail. Qu’il puisse se rendre utile au moins. »

[Kuroko]

Je sortis un dossier de l’étagère et en examinai le contenu. L’étiquette sur le flanc m’indiquai que c’était le bon. Les étagères grouillaient de rapports et de contrats du même genre, même ceux qui n’avaient pas abouti. Des croquis maladroits, des lignes de mots pour convaincre un client indécis… Je ne connaissais que trop bien ces présentations maniérées, ces nuits blanches épuisantes, cette créativité enivrante… Je l’empilai sur d’autres que j’étais venu quérir, soulignant que je lui servais davantage de secrétaire que d’un réel garde du corps.

« Quelle ironie » pensai-je, soupirant lourdement. Je me remémorai des rêves inachevés, que je tus sans répit. Je me rappelai de longues soirées que j'avais passées à parler d’avenir et d’espoir. Je crus me souvenir d’une promesse que nous échangeâmes, autrefois. Mais j'étais incapable d’en reformuler les clauses. Je riais de cette ironie malsaine, de ces rêves pour lesquels j'étais prêt autrefois à braver les océans, mais que j’avais abandonné ensuite sans la moindre hésitation. Lorsqu’il s’agissait de cet homme, j’étais prêt à tout taire, tout trahir. Ce, jusqu’à mon propre coeur.

Ce n’était pas une si belle chose. J’étais un loup déguisé en brebis. Je n’avais rien de cette pureté humaine qu’on étreint, qu’on protège. Il avait dû s’en apercevoir. Nous n’avions jamais été proches. Nous ne partagions rien d’autre qu’un instant silencieux. Je ne faisais que l’admirer, avec une pointe d’envie. Je l’enviais à m’en rendre malade parfois. Son talent, son aisance, ses prouesses. J’oserais même dire qu’il ne m’apprécia jamais réellement. Car il ne me comprenait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais permis. Et j’avais volontairement brisé la moindre affection qu’il pouvait avoir à mon égard. J’étais ce qu’on appelle destructeur.

Aomine n’avait fait que reprendre l’affaire familiale, tiraillé entre les enlèvements disgracieux et les tentatives d’assassinat qui lui étaient adressées. Des liens qu’il hérita lors de son seizième anniversaire. Des liens familiaux dont il ignorait entièrement l’existence jusque là, mais qu’il eut à assumer. Il avait intégré l’entreprise dès l’obtention de son diplôme, après deux ans d’études à domicile.

Et j’avais plus souffert de son départ que je n’aurais voulu l’admettre. Je m’étais abandonné à des plaisirs dont je ne puis jamais plus voir la couleur. Mais toujours dans un but précis. Je devins intéressé et ambitieux. Pour me dévouer à lui. Je me servis de Koizumi en toute connaissance de cause. Cet homme bon, loyal, fier qui lui tendit autrefois la main. Pour l’atteindre à mon tour. Si je devais trouver un propos à mon existence, je voulais que ce soit lui. Pour cela, je tirais profit de son seul allié, celui en qui il pouvait compter dans le besoin. Cet homme dont je m’étais attiré les faveurs.

Chargé, je me dirigeai vers la porte dans une pénombre presque absolue. Je sentis une présence, et m’écartai pour lui laisser passage. L’individu marqua une pause à quelques centimètres de mon visage, pour ensuite saisir les dossiers que je tenais entre les bras. Une voix douce mais brutale me sortit de mes pensées.

« Vous devez être... » Il attendait vraisemblablement que je me présente, d’un visage impassible. « Kuroko Tetsuya. Je suis employé par le directeur Koizumi en tant que garde du corps » , « Bref et concis je vois. Tant mieux. » Il fouilla ses poches pour en sortir un téléphone. « Je suis la main droite du Président au sein de l’entreprise. Mon nom est Iwa Junichi. Je me permets de te tutoyer dorénavant. C’est notre politique. » Il fit quelques manipulations avant de s’adresser de nouveau à moi, vraisemblablement pressé. « Je viens de te faire parvenir les détails sur ses déplacements de demain. Je veux que tu étudies les meilleurs itinéraires et que tu contactes les chauffeurs pour les en avertir. Tu en es capable ? » , « Sans problème. » , « C’est Koizumi qui validera ta formation ? » J’acquiesçai. « Ok. Je m’entretiendrai avec lui à ce sujet alors. Nous discuterons plus tard de l’emploi du temps du patron. J’ai besoin que tu interviennes avec ton équipe pour la majeure partie. Sans poser de questions. C’est clair ? » , « Très. »

Je hochais la tête en même temps tandis que l’homme, svelte, quittait la pièce. Il avait un air d’excellence, et en même temps d’une sensibilité qui m’étais familière. Il allait droit au but, sans détours. Pas un mot de trop. Pas de faux-semblant. Je sus dès cet instant qu’il était l’opposé de moi. Qu’il était l’être honnête que je ne pourrais jamais devenir. Et j’eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Celui qu’il était capable de lire en moi. Qu’il verrait à travers mes mensonges et mon paraître. Que ma façade ne serait pour lui que trop facile à déjouer. Je ne pus expliquer pourquoi, mais je le compris. C’est pourquoi je dois dire que j’en avais peur, et que je me dis : « Mieux vaut éviter de trop le fréquenter. »


End file.
